Porcelain
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Barely emerging from rape and brutal beatings, Akira ends up in the hospital. Atsuki, Mika and several others react to his endangered life, while Christmas hangs in the balance. Contains yaoi! First Lux Pain fic!


Hello, and welcome to my first Lux Pain adventure! I received the game and an adorable DS for early Christmas gifts, and I fell for the characters. Thank you for stopping in. Before you dive into this adventure, though, please heed these words. **If you are even the slightest bit uncomfortable with boy/boy pairings, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. If you are uncomfortable with unpredictable Lux Pain pairings (for example, if you're obsessed with Atsuki/Rui but can't stand Shinji/Atsuki) THEN DO NOT READ THIS TALE.**

**_Please do not submit technical, 'Atsuki would NEVER do/say that' feedback. I'm looking to move people and bring about smiles. I'm not submitting a term paper to Harvard._**

* * *

They were the talk of the town.

How could they not be? They weathered the worst of storms! It might have been Christmas time, but that didn't stop life from bashing them in the face. Their story was so tragic, so horrific, that it rivaled every blockbuster shown. Many thought their story was so incredible, it was an epic and beautiful tale. Nobody could really argue with those views, considering how much the two souls endured. If a scriptwriter had been discovered, it wouldn't have been too much of a surprise. And how else could you justify the anguish of the hero's love interest? What human in the right mind could possibly pull any other human through such sludge?

The weight of the love interest's burden was immense, but no scriptwriter was in sight. Without any hands behind the strings, humans pulled one of their own into the bowels of Hell. When a student was snatched off the South End grounds, the school's most epic tale was set into motion-and its protagonist had the tale sweep the city. Driven by the most brutal degree of determination, he stopped at nothing to rescue his love companion. How could a director not have been behind the scenes? How could it not have been one of Kisaragi's tricks? The tale was too tremendous to be concocted by mere simpletons. Were the city's primal thugs really behind the entire plot?

The surprising answer to that question was: yes. Mika couldn't believe it herself, pondering the ways of her friend's tormentors over a cup of coffee. Into a paper cup went steaming brown liquid, ready to warm her chilled body. Her eyes were known for their displays of stress, as she could never stop bouncing off the walls, but on that particular day, she was gravely upset. As many others were, she had been an important part of Kisaragi's tale. She was a friend of the hero's love interest, and a friend of the hero. While the love interest was in an unspeakable condition, the hero himself was conscious-but that was the only light in her tunnel. Atsuki was so distraught over the entire situation, he could hardly keep himself still-and acted as if he'd tear down Shinsei's walls at any moment. He refused all offers for food, sleep and even drink. His well being was the last thing on his mind.

Her heart drew a soft sight out of her lips. She shut her eyes for a moment, desperately trying to focus on the light. What part of the tale was worse, the chase or the aftermath? She didn't know what part she preferred, barely emerging from a race against time. The villians made no threat against her friend's life, but because of their barbaric nature, how could she not worry? For all she knew, her friend was ripe and ready to commit suicide. After all, he had been through two group attacks. His first group of attackers was successfully arrested, thanks to a livid Mako, but the second group popped out of nowhere. They managed to break into the love interest's house, and brought Hell to Earth. Atsuki loathed that part of the tale, knowing the second group popped out seconds after he popped out. If he had only stayed...if only he hadn't...

"Hey. Are you still with me?"

Mika opened her eyes and found herself grimacing. Poison danced in the pit of her stomach, forcing her insides to feel heavier than lead. "Yeah, I guess," she replied wearily, chin in her right palm. She took a half-hearted sip of her coffee, eyes on her friend. "I'm just trying to figure out how those bastards could have been so cruel."

"I don't think you're meant to figure that out," her companion said softly, using her fork to paw at a half-eaten piece of cake. She made a frail attempt to smile, but it was just that-frail. "You don't share their mindframe. Can't figure everything out, even if you are a reporter."

The Maiden of Seagull shut her eyes, looking as if she failed to understand any of her friend's words. She took a few moments to break down each word, then provided a weary response. "I just don't understand," she said with a sigh. "I know I've said this at least a million times, but I just don't. How can people be so mean? Akira didn't do anything to them, and they were bona fide bastards to him!"

Just as tired as her friend, Rui gave her a gentle frown. "If they had a 'legitimate' reason to attack him, would it have been all right?" she asked, hoping she made some sense. Going four nights without sleep didn't nourish her vocabulary.

In response, Mika scowled. Not out of anger towards the blonde, but out of immense frustration and exhaustion. "No, it wouldn't have been 'all right'," she said, her words almost coming out in a snarl. "Bwah! None of this is 'all right'! Akira's hanging on by a thread, Atsuki's running around with his head cut off, and it's three days before Christmas! It's just amazing how crappy people can be! And look at what time of year it is!"

"I hear ya," Rui said, still using her fork to prod at vanilla cake. "Even the city's upset."

The blue-haired maiden peered out of the window, holding her coffee cup as a child would hold onto a teddy bear. "I usually love the rain, but today it's the pits," she said, shaking her head. "Wouldn't make much sense to have the sun come out, but...the weather's not helping much."

Absent-mindedly pawing at her hair, Rui made it clear that she had abandoned her half-eaten cake. "Mako called me this morning," she said, attempting to be cheerful. "She'll stop at nothing to keep Kirian and his bastards in check. When she finishes with them, they'll most likely end up in prison."

"That'll be less than what they actually deserve," Mika said huffily, then took a loud sip of her coffee. "If I had my way with them, they'd end up dead. Merry Christmas."

"I take it you've given up the chase?"

"How can you expect me NOT to? Yeah, I had feelings for Atsuki, but he's in love with my friend-a guy that's on the edge right now! He's...Rui, we could lose him, and...Atsuki loves him. He loves Akira with this white-hot, burning, raging intensity! How can I still be jealous? I'm not some heartless shmuck!"

On Rui's face, admiration took the form of a smile. "You're certainly in the Christmas spirit," she said warmly, eyes twinkling. Those words struck a chord inside of Mika's heart, as evidenced by the flame in her eyes.

"Speaking of the Christmas spirit, what's with Akira's dad?!"

"You could lower your voice a little," the blonde said, her smile growing. Hearing Mika speak against Kenichi was bizarre, considering their tight relationship. Kenichi practically regarded her as a daughter. "And what does Akira's dad have to do with the Christmas spirit?"

"You've got the answer to that question on your plate," the Maiden of Seagull growled, eyeing her friend's cake. "He's baking all of those dumb Christmas cakes, but he refused to visit his own son! Of all the nerve-"

"So, I take it you didn't expect Kenichi to rescue him?"

Anger instantly transformed into a look of momentary shock, then sorrowful bewilderment. The owner of the Sweet Ring refused to visit Akira after the first attack, but with Atsuki's (violent) 'encouragement', Kenichi joined the second rescue effort-and even paid a visit to his son. With Honoka's permission, he was allowed to visit Akira whenever he wanted.

Rue struck Mika's eyes, but not because of unrequited love. Atsuki was mostly silent during his trips to Sweet Ring, never participating in the quarrels between Akira, Mika and Kenichi. He presented a few questions, but never made any direct intervention. Shortly after Akira's first attack, though, Atsuki barreled into the bakery with a vengeance. He became so angry, the customers thought he was going to transform into some sort of blood-sucking beast.

_"What in the hell is your problem?! Your son was just raped and almost murdered, but you refuse to see him?! You could've lost your only son, and you don't even give a damn?! And you've got the nerve to think of yourself as a human?!"_

Kenichi was the one to open the door. When Akira expected Atsuki to open the door, Kenichi opened it. He opened it and saw his naked, beaten son tied in chains-

"I'm glad they patched things up. I didn't want them to go into the new year as enemies."

"What about Atsuki? Think he'll continue to go at Kenichi's throat?"

"I hope he does," the Maiden said, bearing the face of a disgruntled child. "You know, he was right. About everything. I couldn't see it back then, but that guy was sucking up to me. Right in front of his own son! Why didn't he just make me his official daughter?"

They said nothing for an age, listening to the collision between rain and Earth. They said nothing, listening to distant infomercials. Listening only to distant footsteps, fingers flipping through pages of information, and doctors delivering updates. "When school starts back up again, we'll be guarded like CIA secrets," Rui put in softly, her voice akin to the steam of coffee. "Mako, Miss Yui and the school administration are going to make sure of that."

Mika put forth a little smile. "They've already got officers posted at every corner. I'm not bothered by them, and neither is anyone else. They're perfectly cool with their job, thinking only of our safety. I just hope the police force is just as effective with Hell's spawn."

They dove back into silence, sipping coffee and stabbing cake. Two friends share one another as rain splattered against distant windowpanes. And for the first time in Mika's life, she was silent. Silent, and completely open to Rui's feelings.

* * *

Prior to Akira's first attack, Kisaragi City was alive and well. The colors of Christmas splattered over every building and tree, creating a portrait of heavenly bliss. Once the Mido was dragged down, the city was dragged down with him. Rain replaced merriment. Gray skies replaced joy. The city's people were gravely affected by the drastic changes, falling into a downpour of apprehension. The students of Kisaragi weren't exceptions to the downpour, drowning in a tale of two lovers. The bookstore was a hotbed of grief, allowing people to drink in bleak memories. Ryo, stationed in his own little corner, read books as if they could answer his prayers. Normally he would have been eager to absorb books on archaeology and history, but the day was immeasurably bleak, to say the least.

"Well well well! Look at what the storm dragged in!"

A gasp popped out of the blue-haired scholar's mouth. He was momentarily stunned, unable to locate (let alone identify) the speaker, but then his eyes stumbled onto a familiar face. A thick book fell out of his hand as he turned to face a weathered, silver-haired friend.

"Edward! What a pleasure to see you! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

Edward, always dressed in an elegant suit, laid a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Thank you, poppet," he said warmly, eyes twinkling with Santa's magic. "I feel the same about you. Our friendship is the perfect cure for everything-aches, pains and rainy-day boredom!"

They both laughed at the little joke. Their laughter was frail, but at least it relieved some of the day's agony. "I'm glad you feel that way," the younger male said, bearing a smile that combined sorrow with relief. "I'm certainly in need of friendship."

"Dear Ryo, have you not slept? You look as though you've been tormenting yourself! Running yourself ragged!"

The young scholar chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I guess I look as ragged as I feel, hm? Oh well. It can't be helped. Besides, the loss of sleep seems to be an epidemic these days. My friends say they can't sleep either."

"I don't blame them," the revered banker said, squeezing the other's shoulder. "How can they, with everything that's going on? Those brutes had the gall to attack their friend, a precious young student of their school! And who knows how many more are out there."

"I'm grateful for the sentinels. Miss Mako wished for an extension of security, and her wish was promptly granted. Hopefully, that'll dampen anyone's wish to attack someone else."

Edward stepped closer, his smile taking on a sweeter edge. "Why, Ryo, you look absolutely exhausted. You need some rest and relaxation, you poor thing!"

"I'll be all right," his companion assured him, clasping his hands together while blushing. "Thank you for your concern."

"But you're in dire need of restoration," the banker said, taking both of Ryo's shoulders into the palms of his hands. The blue-haired book lover opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly drawn into a tight embrace. Arms were tight chains around his body, and hands were wandering-

"You've been through so much, Ryo. I think I should take care of you."

Poisonous lightning surged through the younger male's bloodstream. Shock overrode his capability to react. "You've become so thin, poppet," an oily voice purred, squeezing Ryo's back. "Put yourself in my hands. I'll be more than happy to take care of you."

Ryo made another attempt to speak, heart racing. That attempt, coupled with his attempt to pull away, failed as soon as hands dove beneath his pants. His cheeks took on a violently dark shade of red, and horror elevated once he noticed stares from other customers. Other book lovers. "You're so cute," the banker said sweetly, tightening his grip on his the blue-haired scholar's backside. Horror drained every bit of color from Ryo's face-

"I love everything about you. You're too adorable for words."

"S-s-s-sir, I...p-p-please, please stop..."

"I won't, darling. Not when you're making such sweet music. I love the way you whimper."

Ryo shut his eyes. Hands squeezed his buttocks as though they were squeezing the juice from oranges. Fingers edged dangerously close to the middle of both islands, wanting to make their way inside. Children and adults alike were horrified but unfortunately disoriented, far too confused by the scene to intervene. Perhaps two lovers were just showing off in public. Besides, there were other problems to worry about. A student, having been raped and brutally beaten by six other students, was dangerously close to death! Why worry over a show inside of a bookstore?

"P-p-please, sir. Please...let me go...!"

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You're just what I need today, and you're always by my side. We make the perfect team, don't you think?"

Edward's friend opened his mouth to make another response, but words were quickly turned into a cry. His pants had been removed, leaving his bottom half exposed to the public. He had never been proud of his physique (or anything else), and having it exposed by someone he believed to be a friend was nothing short of horrendous.

_This is how he must've felt. I now understand how Akira felt!_

"Your cheeks are so red. Do you have to be so cute, Ryo? I could just eat you alive."

Heart racing, mind racing, he sought a way out. What to do? Fingers were digging into him, people were looking, fingers were edging closer to a place he NEVER would have shown Edward-a body was rubbing against him-

"You're so soft. Oh, how I wish I could get you into bed. I'd plow into you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Then I'd continue to dig into you, so hard that your insides would become raw and weak!"

His body was melting, people were looking, fingers were inside of him-nothing to do, no way to escape-

"I'll make you mine, Ryo. I'll make it so no one else will ever want to touch you. Day after day, you'll live off my cock, and I'll live off yours. Oh, I'll have fun fucking your young bowels, over and over ag-"

"Think again, pig!"

A sharp gasp tore itself out of Ryo's throat. His heart lunged into his throat, his eyes widened-Edward let out a cry of pain-he fell to the floor, and-

Girls began to squeal.

He desperately tried to gain some ground. Disregarding his naked half, Ryo quickly assessed the scene. A crowd of girls had gathered in the distance, eyes ablaze with adoration. Several co-workers had gathered around the same scene, Edward had fallen onto the floor, and a young man was standing over him.

Shock and relief were a volcanic explosion inside of Ryo's heart. His rescuer must've dealt some sort of blow to the back of Edward's head. The old banker was rubbing that particular area, and his opponent was looking to strike again. Ryo gazed at his liberator as if he had just arrived off planet Mars.

_Who is he? I've never seen that uniform before! He can't be from my academy!_

"Yosuke! Oh my god, Yosuke's so totally hot!"

"Yosuke! Yosuke, we love you!"

_Yosuke? Is that his name?_

"Who in the hell do you think you are, young man?!"

"Who do you think you are, molesting a pretty face inside of a bookstore?! You're nothing but an old horn dog!"

_Oh, my glasses! I didn't even know they had fallen of my face!_

Returning his glasses to his face brought about the return of sight. His knight in shining armor was dressed in a simple but elegant black uniform, one without a tie but equipped with silver buttons. He had head of short, light caramel brown hair, a pair of auburn brown eyes-

"Sir, we're going to have to escort you out of the store."

"Come quietly with us, please!"

"Now hold on a minute! I was just spending time with my escort!"

A knife plunged into Ryo's heart. _Escort?!_

"Not according to this young man, you weren't! Come with us or we'll be forced to call the police!"

"They're already on the prowl for vampires like you, sir! You'll fit right in with Mr. Mido's attackers!"

Edward's eyes struck Ryo's. Before the banker even had a chance to utter a syllable, the student called Yosuke executed a glare-which was akin to a lion's roar. "Don't even think about it," he snarled in a flash, eyes flashing with severe anger. The thunder within his voice was so fierce, even his admirers had to back off.

"Say another word to him and I'll give you a beating you won't ever forget!"

The store's representatives charted out their enraged charge, amidst the banker's protests. Yosuke dismissed his admirers with a wave of his hand, then turned his full attention to the half-clothed Ryo. A warm smile spread across the liberator's face, as thoughts of an abandoned dog flew through his mind. "You might want to put these on," he suggested, gathering the discarded pants. He then returned the garment to Ryo, who accepted them with a beet red face. "You wanna head into the restroom?" he asked, earning a wide-eyed look of tremendous appreciation from the blue-haired book nut. The concept of secrecy was null at that point, but Yosuke actually paid him respect. "I'm all right," the young book lover said, his voice coming out in a whimper. Face still burning with violent intensity, he returned his pants to his body.

"Thank you for your kindness. I couldn't..."

Before he could blink, he found himself tripping over his own feet. Black clouds invaded his eyesight, dizziness slapped him in the skull-

And he found Yosuke's hands on his shoulders, supporting him. Keeping him off the ground.

"Watch out for pervs like that. When an old guy gets too close to a face like yours, there's going to be trouble."

Nausea erupted. Dizziness made its quick return, his legs became gelatin stubs-

"You're very kind. Thank you...Yosuke?"

"That's the name, don't wear it out," the knight said softly, his eyes softer than flower petals. "I should get you home. Unless, of course, you've been hurt?"

Dizziness shot beyond the roof. Nausea was dangerously close to assuming solid form. He gripped Yosuke's arms, hoping to stay afloat-

"No. Not hurt. I'm all right."

"Must be your programmed response to everything. Where do you hang out?"

"I'm n-n-not h-h-hurt. Not hurt. Need s-s-something to drink."

Strength was nothing more than a wisp, ebbing right out of his body. He felt himself disentergrate in Yosuke's arms, melting, clinging to his lifeline-someone rescued him, someone noticed him-Yosuke-Edward-friend-knight-

"I'll make you mine, Ryo. I'll make it so no one else will ever want to touch you. Day after day, you'll live off my cock, and I'll live off yours. Oh, I'll have fun fucking your young bowels-"

"Hey! Hey, stay with me! Hey!"

* * *

_It's Christmas time, but I'm not in the spirit. Everyone's running around, talking about my pals Atsuki and Akira. I'm really worried about both of 'em, but I'm kinda tired of hearing about 'em._

_No. Maybe I'm not tired of the news stories. Maybe I'm not tired of worrying about 'em. I'm not going to tell anyone else this, but I'm just jealous. It's like everything that happened to Akira was great, because he's got all of this attention-and Atsuki. Yeah he's in a lot of pain, but he's got a lot of people that love him. He has Atsuki, for crying out loud!_

_I don't have anyone. Nobody here pays the slightest bit of attention to me. I'm glad I've got you to talk to, though. You make me feel better. Everyone else just thinks I'm some annoying geek, or whatever. Even if switched places with Akira, no one would care. I bet you would, though._

_Thanks for listening to me. Check ya later!_

* * *

This was written to the Opening theme of .hack//sign.

Yosuke is a character from the Persona series. The worlds of Persona and Lux Pain are wondrously similiar, so I thought it would be fun to feature a Persona hero. Oh, and for the record, Yosuke's from Persona 4.

The final half was written through Shinji's eyes. Shinji was emailing an online pen pal. Who was the pal?? I'll leave that to your imagination.

Thank you for reading my first Lux Pain adventure. Blood, sweat and tears created this tale, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Before you even think of submitting any feedback, please take these (repeated) warnings into consideration. Please do not submit technical feedback or anti-yaoi feedback. If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with boy/boy pairings, please DO NOT issue feedback. If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with pairings outside of predictable boundaries (predictable examples: Atsuki/Mika, Atsuki/Rui), DO NOT ISSUE FEEDBACK. Thank you!

Should I transform this into a full project? I'll think about it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
